


late night confession

by simplyfleurs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, What other tags can I put??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyfleurs/pseuds/simplyfleurs
Summary: "I think I'm falling for you,"Love is a strange thing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	late night confession

**Author's Note:**

> marinette nd adrien.. does anyone want more of this au?? i don't really have any excuse i just wanted to write them in this situation bcs they do be living rent free in my mind  
> it's really short i know!! i'm sorry!! i feel like it's sweet though :') i swear i'm working on other things as we speak hsjkd

"I think I'm falling for you," Marinette thought aloud, letting blood rush to her head as she let it dangle off her chaise. Her ink black hair sprawled out onto her wooden floorboards. 

Adrien, who had his back perched against the same chaise, looked at the girl with captivating meteor gray eyes.

He had a stunned expression and all he could do was stare.

In an instant, his stomach was swarming with butterflies. His heart rate exceeded what he thought was normal, and his face was identical to the vibrant red of his best friend's suit. His best friend that was _right next to him_. 

It must be because she's letting the blood rush to her head. She couldn't possibly be in love with HIM. Adrien Agreste, a horribly plastic name-- no, a plastic _label_. Almost as fake as a Barbie.

But, she knew him better than anyone else. She was the one who went above and beyond to get to _really_ know him. Even as _Chat Noir_ , he felt like someone who was insignificant. Behind a mask, he could have been whoever he wanted to be if he didn't let the fear consume him. Ladybug was his outlet, the one person who he felt like truly understood him. She was the girl who taught and allowed him to not be afraid of expressing himself.

Little did he know, that outgoing encouraging girl was Marinette. The shy, timid, soul.

At times, Ladybug was seen by the media as _irrational_ \- dangerous. Someone who welcomed defeat by the way she acted. But she always managed to shout "Miraculous Ladybug!" with her contagious smile. The smile that reassured everyone they were safe.

It was a miracle how she turned the Parisians around like that. Putting trust into a stranger with magical abilities. 

Secret identities.

Yeah, that was all over when Marinette chose to scream at him that she was _the_ Coccinelle in an empty alley in the middle of the night.

Years of never knowing who their partner was behind that mask came crumbling down. Years of endlessly chasing the other platonically and romantically ended with a few words.

Marinette never took an interest in love before Adrien.

"What?" He croaked. That's all he could say in response.

"No. I don't think, I know," she corrected.

How was she so calm? Surely, with a realization like this she'd be kicking, screaming and running around like a madman (just like he was when he found out he truly loved her, which was basically in the first week of them interacting). 

Adrien stayed silent, allowing her to continue. It wasn't her usual ramble where she spoke her mind to him, even though they were adorable, it was more of a realization.

"We've been through so much, and I used to doubt myself in amounts you could never imagine," she pulled herself up and swiveled herself around to join Adrien by his side.

"But you helped me grow more confident, to trust myself," 

She didn't hesitate to take his hands into hers. "I may never know what's happening in your head, but I promise I'll do everything I can to understand you and make your life worth living because _— because you deserve the best_ ,"

"Marinette..." He cooed, the softness in his voice melting Marinette immediately. He lifted his hand to caress her soft, warm cheek, "You _are_ the best, you let me find myself again. I could never be more grateful for crossing paths with you,"

"Even if I was weird and awkward at the start?" She held onto his touch, not letting go of his other hand.

" _Especially_ if you were weird and awkward at the start. That kind of stuff makes you _you_. I'd never want to change that,"

"Adrien..." She expressed the same fondness he still held onto, "I lo—"

_BANG._

The very prominent noises an akuma would develop.

If that didn't startle the duo out of their lovey dovey moment, the civilian shrieks of terror sure would have.

"should've known it was too quiet this fine evening," Adrien quietly mused.

"I don't think Emperor understands the meaning of sleep,"

He raised his eyebrows, "And you do?"

"Hey, I'm working on it," she glanced to her unfinished work in progresses sprawled messily across her desk, "... Kinda,"

Like he always did, the blond gave her the most gentle and sweet look. Pressing his lips a little above her eyebrow he said a simple, "I know,"

_CRASH._

"We should probably transform now, huh?" Adrien chuckled. He was the first to stand, lending a hand for his lady-- although it wasn't exactly... _Official yet_. Neither of them had gotten the chance to ask the other to be their _romantic_ partner, or even say the l word. 

Marinette smiled up at him, gladly taking his hand.

Naturally, the Kwami's flew out from wherever they were talking-- as if Marinette saying the cursed word was a "final call" for them.

"Yeah, I guess so," 

"Tikki,"

"Plagg,"

"Transformé moi!"


End file.
